Familiar Of Sins
by Aileus
Summary: Sins.. Sinful... Should they repent their behavior to "God" but what if in this world their is more than one God? What if multiple exist and what if the familiar that Louise summons is destined to be the most dangerous of them all the one who committed the most sins before he became a God, An Old Void Mage.. From her world.
1. Teaser - Read Chapter 1 for proper story

Chapter 1 - Teaser Trailer ;)

 _Darkness..._

 _Falling..._

 _Thoughts Fading Away into darkness..._

 _What is my life.._

 _Why have I been falling for what seems like eternity.._

 _Is this retribution for what I've done to thousands of people to achieve my goals.._

 _Why is it getting light.._ I can see myself slightly my prismatic hair keeping its ground on silver for the longest time..

 _Then darkness again.._

 _Why?_

 _Why is this happening I just wanted to be stronger..._

 _Light glimmers for a second once more thinking it was my soul trying to reignite my spirit fire.._

 _In the depths of my solitude forced by my equals who could not kill but only trap me how just how is that thing here, WHY IS THAT THING HERE.._

 _Why.. In the depths of wherever I may be.. Is there a summoning portal_

 _Why are tears forming on my face as I approach it.. Why is my body moving towards it with a willing force._

 _I give in, my body lets itself fall through the portal.._

"Louise, Oh Louise darling you'll be late for school at this rate!"

"Yes I know Mother."

 _I know I'll be late I wanted to miss today of all days I didn't want to go that was why I visited home the day before it happened, the summoning spell._

"Louise! Get down here now or I'll force you into the carriage myself."

"Mother I will be down there in a second, please you know it's the summoning spell today I need to practice."

"Louise you were practising it all night now get down here."

 _Why is Father doing this even if Mother doesn't know he should know the abysmal amount of magic I am ABLE to perform._

"Yes Father."

 _Marching downstairs I ignore both of them and go straight towards the carriage without even giving as much as a wave towards my parents,_

 _I NEED to practice if I don't I'll become the embarrassment of my family, like I'm not one already.._

"Driver please make haste I don't want to be late for my spell."

The Driver immediately rid his face of the smirk he had on his face, he had heard that the Vallière family's only daughter could not perform magic but from her attitude he was starting to believe otherwise.

Louise slumped back into her seat and mumbled to herself her routine with the servants "Just gotta keep up appearances, just have to keep up appearances and it'll be alright."

Ten minutes later Louise's carriage was pulling into the school gates and just as soon on it's way back from where she had

started this morning.

She had expected her day to go bad but not as bad as it was about to go _They'll all just be starting the spell and I won't be the last one I won't._

Turning the corner she looked onto the crowd of students who had FINISHED their spell.. She thought she was mistaken but all of them had finished she didn't think it was possible but Kirche confirmed it for he

"Sir look it's Louise! I told her she shouldn't have gone home last night, the summoning was in the early morning but she didn't listen."

 _I'll get you back one of these day Kirche_

As always she was trying to get me in trouble but before she could continue Professor Colbert interrupted

"That will be enough! Miss Louise please come here and perform your spell I have already delayed long enough!"

" _Yes sir."_

Louise's voice was timid she had expected to be in the middle at least but last her summoning would be the most humiliating of all she knew it!

Beginning the spell she stands in the middle of the circle with an unwilling face and sluggish wrist movements with her wand

 _O' Beast of another world_

 _I summon you to my side_

 _I command that you follow my every command and the one I give now!_

 _I Summon you!_

The standard things happened lightning struck the center of the ground and a portal opened,

but what everyone else had been expecting happened in the next instance the portal exploded into smoke and the crowd started coughing and

even laughing through the thick fog that she had conjured from her portal.

Louise stood in despair she had known this would happen she had tried to avoid it but it was inevitable.. When the smoke started to clear and everyone went silent she heard someone else coughing, she looked behind thinking she would find another student still inhaling the smoke but not one of them made a sound..

She had summoned something.

 _*End* Please Give Suggestions for my next chapter through reviews and how to change it in anyway possible but remember this was only to give you a small taste of what's to come in the next few weeks._

9..


	2. Chapter 1

**Since my Familiar From Fiery Smoke Teaser I've been thinking I will be changing the name and summary of the series and hope you guys will consider reviewing it as it helps me a lot to know what you lie and dislike about the series, I was also dipping in and out of first and third person so I'll be keeping the original plot and started from where I ended from on the teaser but I have a surprise in store for you on the young child introduced in my teaser I will be putting his age up a few years maybe 11 or 12 something older I realized I was going for the Genius turned child thing after reading Battle Through The Heavens earlier that day well to get to it I'll be writing in depth and detail although I could use the some tips on how to improve the storyline. Please just sit back and enjoy ;)**

I stood in the middle of the field baffled by my current predicament it was something that although I was worried about I couldn't care less about because I could tell from the air that where I was, was somewhere familiar a place I had stepped foot into many times since its founding,

Tristain Magic Academy the last place in any world I had wished to find myself was this degrading dump if not for them being the ones who had taught me the basics I would have destroyed it a long time ago when I was alive in this world.

Looking around for the first time I noticed that I was surrounded what I would have to unfortunately believe were students although I could hardly feel any magical potential worthy of being my summoner it wouldn't hurt to take a look at all of their elements.

Checking their magic data with a systematic magic I had developed after being reborn into the gods realm it started to alarm me at their little potential for the magic I specialized in when I was alive the magic of _Void_.

Before I could question this like I wished to I noticed a faded screen at the bottom of my list which shouldn't have been able to exist on a magic capable of even measuring the power of a great god was a students with none of the basic elemental magic's but what they did have was Void and a lot more than I did at my age..

Dam it I thought to myself I shouldn't have come here I should've known why my body moved towards that gate it was because it wasn't a summoning portal but a World Gate the Void fueling it must have made my body feel familiar with its presence I mean it's little concern that they have more of me than when I was at that age since my power has multiplied thousands of times more than it was when I was in this school well it should've my predictions of the past are less accurate than my present predictions, now that I think about it I need to check out my magic power as well being in that prison may have had effect on my Void magic and my other magic as well but that should be my last concern if "that" item isn't still here I'm sure it was delivered after the incident it has to have been..

"Hey whoever's hiding in that smoke come out!"

I wonder who has the courage to call me out although they have no idea of who I am they should be able to see my magical strength through its presence well I hope for their sake that they can't.

"Yes, yes I'll come out now may I ask who is calling me?" A scoff came in reply to my question then a proud tone came into their voice

"You have the honor of being called by a noble and also a student of this very academy."

"Tristain Magic Academy, correct?" I asked in reply to her remark it's not like I care if they are a noble or not seriously, looking down on my clothing it was the same as the day I was imprisoned a pitch black outfit the shirt and trousers were in good condition but the coat I had chosen to come with me hadn't it was a rare surprise that they let a prisoner take one thing with them to remind them of who they are, looking at my back quickly it was still hanging off my shoulders flailing behind me I got lost in my memories of my time spent in the gods realm it peculiar to be here without being reborn like I was into the gods realm instead of coming with my body intact I came as only a mind and an infants body.

Quickly reassembling my thoughts I looked for anything out of order on my body I checked everywhere but my hair which I hadn't noticed in the longest time because I was scared to look at it, a gods hair is his or her's most important body part because from when they grow hair it will shine prismatically until at the age they mature which can be any age is when the hair settles on one colour which decides the fate of that gods future but without waiting for my hair to set, the high council of gods deemed me as a threat to society with my growing power every day they assumed that it would obviously settle on red or black, red for showing the fate of fallen comrades most wars gods turned exiles had bared this hair and then black the only existence in the universe who could grow the power to defeat the founding god.

Although I show no concern for my hair colour it set on silver for the longest time in that Void maybe it was just my eyes but it is said that the founding god is silvered haired and when he dies a new heir to his legacy is selected through his soul which inhabits the persons body for a short time.

Shrugging off these thoughts as I couldn't even begin to believe that the founding god had chosen me, he had obviously heard of my existence and my imprisonment he would have saw me as a threat to his existence if I had been found black haired but silver it would just be preposterous it would been I would have power over every realm in the universe which the gods oversaw of course I had to be summoned here where "she" is the overseer, well she should be after my imprisonment this realm would need a new god to look over it since it used to be my job maybe I'll go visit her some time.

 _Or maybe you could just get back into that portal and back to solitude old friend?_

Her voice rang out through my head of course it would have had to be her that sent me here.. _What do you want?_

 _I want to play a game, in the next year if you're able to teach your summoner the power of void I won't tell the high council._

 _Why would I do that?_

 _Because old friend that person is my descendant of course I would only want the best for them now go talk to her._

 _WAIT, HER?_

The only evidence left of her was the laughter replaying through my head, I looked around remembering I should be surrounded by students and some stuck up noble why is no one talking then?

Dam it I did it again didn't I, while thinking I cast a time freeze godly powers sure are something else when used on mortals I suppose if it was a God it would've only freeze one of them and only for a few seconds, quickly undoing my magic the world around me resumed quickly glancing at my hair it still hadn't set onto a colour which was a good thing but it couldn't be faked onto a single colour by magic a gods hair is something that can't be messed with even with the combined power of all the high council they could only turn one strand of hair a different colour.

I have to do something if I get questioned it won't turn out well if I remember correctly the Church is still in control if news gets out that I'm a God they won't let it go easily they even mark me as a heretic which would be bad if I want to continue in this world, I'll have to use that..

"Come out!"

"I said come out!"

"Ok, ok I'm coming." I replied hastily after person barking orders at me continued to do so in an unpleasant tone, I heard some mumbles from the crowd around the person it seems she is a young girl who goes by the name Louise from how they are talking about her using the phrase "Zero" I would be led to believe she is the one with hardly any attribute towards any other magic than that of Void.

As the smoke cleared around me with the help of one of the classes professors I came into view, no longer the young man that I had been when I had reappeared in this world but a prismatic phoenix my twelve tail feathers changing colour like my human form hair. I hated to have to use this magic again, at the start of every gods life they are forced to learn new types of magic and sometimes martial arts different to their home world increase their power significantly if a god is the first one from his or her world to ascend to the role of God they are given the reigns on how the worlds direction is driven either forward in evolutions.. or backwards, some gods have even recreated their entire worlds but that magic was only learned by a few including me. My current form was because of the "God" magic which should be used only when the overseer of a world needs to go out into the world, the phoenix was my first form but also a rare form because of its twelve tail feathers the more tail feathers a phoenix possesses is the amount of power that they hold twelve only being a step away form thirteen which is the number of the founding god. I was seemingly becoming to hate my similarities to him even more well good thing I'm a smaller phoenix they usually grow bigger than the phoenixes that are transformed into big, I found the teachings of the phoenix odd because I always thought it was a lone bird but a phoenix is actually the representation of a gods soul either dead or alive that's why they are so rare in any world.

Flying towards the girls face I asked in the most formal voice I could handle without puking at the thought of a God asking a mere mortal this question

"Miss who speaks to me ever so rudely may I have the pleasure of knowing who my Master is?"

I looked around in horror their were at least another thirty people here why did I have to get stuck with so many children! Keeping my composure I

edged the ring looking at every one of them until I came back the young girl again who I reluctantly had to accept was my Master "Young Miss please excuse me but something is needed to seal this contract correct?"

She looked at me dumbfounded on how a Phoenix could speak when no one had ever heard of it happening before quickly putting the thoughts aside for later she said in dismay "I do not see how I can form such a contract with a beast who would burn me if I touch its feathers even slightly even if it wasn't its intention."

"Ah I see would this form suit Young Miss better?"

Before she could respond I changed back into my old form changing my coat with fiery detail around the sides I added a bit of wind magic to make my hair flow backwards, why not it had grown so long it had to be used for something right?

She stood back in shock which made me laugh a bit but I wasn't as tall as I remember maybe I lost track of distance or my body.. Stopped aging if the effects of that prison are still on me it could be a huge advantage as they can't be removed I can never age, for the first time remembering what I looked like with my babyish face that I was teased about since childhood I stood just taller than her she was almost my hight but not quite yet.

Putting my act back on I went up to her spoke "Young Miss would you please complete the contract." She looked at me in disbelief and then at one of the Professors who just nodded in reply, she took out her wand and chanted something under her breath that I couldn't hear I only caught the name "Louise" when she was finished even though I was expecting it I was still in shock she looked up and kissed me for a few seconds before breaking off, I touched my lips and looked at her and smiled but I did something unexpected as well I said "Thank you, now Miss Louise I name you as my first contractor if either of us break the contracts terms it will become.. Void like your magic." A sadistic smile crossing my face before laughing "I'm only joking I'm happy you freed me from that prison." I jumped at her and gave her a hug which I didn't expect myself to do.

I looked around seeing the other students once again "Hello Students of Tristain Academy I hope you'll accept this Phoenix as the familiar of the one you refer to as _Zero_ but if I ever hear that name uttered again their will be punishments." I don't know why but I feel protective of her my eyes igniting into a fire which frightened the other students I went to walk back over to her and collapsed from the pain of an engraving under my left glove, Dam it I thought I could ignore the pain but summoning hurts this much I wonder how that dragon felt when I contracted with him...

My eyes blacked out but my brain didn't although I could do anything from going to the beach or growing in power in my sleep I decided to close off my conscience and fall asleep for the first time in twelve years since my imprisonment and hoping that maybe if this was real I would feel the same joy if it wasn't a dream from my eternal abyss.


End file.
